The Power of Forgiveness
by Djadzia17
Summary: It’s been ten years since Harry left the Dursley’s doorstep to end the wizarding war. Now living a very different life, Dudley feels guilt in the way Harry had been treated as a child, and he is determined to make it right. R&R, no flames. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic here, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter, it all belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling, I'm just playing with it.

Chapter 1: The Letter

Dudley turned his head at the sound of the mail being shoved through the mail slot in his door. He walked barefooted across the landing, and picked up the pile of letters off of the musty floor of his London apartment, and started to go through them.

Dudley sat down at his small kitchen table, going through bills and Christmas letters and advertisements, and stopped after a particular letter caught his interest. After glancing at the name in the top left-hand corner, he opened the envelope to reveal a Christmas letter.

_Happy Christmas! It has been a big year for our family this year and we are eager to share with you what's new in our lives. _

_One of the biggest events was that Harry has been promoted at the Ministry, and is now the Head of the Auror Department. This is a big step for him, and we are honored to have had this opportunity._

_Ginny continues to work for the Daily Prophet as a Quidditch correspondent, and she loves her job, for it allows her to work mostly at home so that she can be a mother, and also be involved in her passion for Quidditch, although she often misses being able to play herself._

_James Sirius Potter, 3, is growing up so fast! He started pre-school this year with Mum, and loves it. He is always the one in our family to make us laugh. Although he can be a handful at times, he has a loving heart. He loves going to Quidditch matches, playing with Al, and he can't wait to be a "big boy" when he turns 4 next month._

_Albus Severus Potter, 2, is our sweetheart. He has grown to be a shy, studious boy, and he has eyes and a smile that can melt our hearts. He is always willing to give a hug to those who are in need of it. He looks up to James and hopes to be like him one day, even though his parents don't have quite the same wish._

_What perhaps is our biggest news this year is that we welcomed a new member to our family. Lily Luna Potter was born on November 19, 2007 and is the light of our life. She is very well behaved, much to the enjoyment of her parents. She has a contagious laugh, is loved by her brothers, and is a very much a Daddy's girl._

_Thanks for the friendship and love that you have shown us throughout the years. Enjoy your holidays, and we hope to hear from you this season!_

_Love, _

_The Potter Family_

Dudley read the letter with an aching heart. Incredible as it seemed, he hadn't spoken to Harry since that day ten years ago. He definitely hadn't shown much love or friendship in the past years, or for his entire life, come to think of it. And yet, he still got the letter from him every year, wishing him well.

Ten years had passed since Harry had left their doorstep to end the wizarding war, and Dudley had still not spoken a word to Harry since.

There had been one day that Dudley had seen him, but hadn't said anything. He had been taking a walk on a break from work about one and a half years ago in the early summer when he passed a play park across the street. There had been a woman with flaming red hair, and a man with messy black hair sitting on a picnic blanket on the green grass as she watched the rest of the family play. The older boy, James who must have been two at the time, had played with the other children, on the slides and swings, while the younger boy, almost one, would walk around unsteadily on his little legs.

"Harry, love, please make sure that Al doesn't fall," the woman had said.

"He's fine, Ginny, honestly…."

"Harry, please? I just don't want him to get hurt."

Dudley saw Harry sigh, and stand up and walk over to where the toddler stood a few yards away. The boy had turned around, had seen his father behind him, and squealed with delight, thinking it was a game. He would break into a run as fast as his little legs would carry him, but being so young and inexperienced, he had quickly lost balance, and it seemed like he would fall flat on his face, just as Ginny had feared. But Harry, close behind, had caught him before he hit the ground, and Harry had lifted the boy up in the air and they had both laughed.

Dudley was amazed. After it had hit him that it was his cousin that had this beautiful family, he couldn't help but stop and stare.

There had been several times while he had stood at the park gate he had almost opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but he couldn't do it. There had been a moment where Harry had looked up at him at a quick glance but it was clear that Harry had no idea who he was. He hadn't expected him to, because no one recognized Dudley these days. Eventually, he had decided to go on his way and continue his walk.

Dudley walked back to his office building, and up to his office on the fourth floor. He took a moment to look out of the window and turn over in his mind of what he had just seen.

Just as he thought this, he saw him…. Harry and his family were across the street from his office, heading towards an old, out-of-order telephone booth, and the next thing he knew, they had vanished.

Dudley had stared at the spot for what seemed like hours, or it might have been only minutes. He had had no idea where they had gone, but it was obvious that magic had just taken place. The next thing that Dudley knew, he had seen Harry's wife and sons re-emerge from the telephone booth, turn the corner, and they were gone.

For the next few weeks, Dudley hadn't been able to help but look out of his office window every few seconds, hoping to see Harry's family again. Even seeing any sign of the wizarding world would have been wonderful, for he was sure that a lot of people could direct him to Harry, but Dudley saw nothing and he could not concentrate on his work at all. On his breaks, he would trace the same trail to the park, hoping that Harry might be there, but as always, there was nothing. He began to wonder if it had really even happened. Eventually his disappointment had gotten to him, and he gave up hope of ever seeing Harry again.

But now, one and a half years later from that day, as he looked down at the letter in his hand, he felt again the need to see Harry and apologize for all that he had done to him.

Dudley now looked at the accompanying photo to the letter, and almost smiled. The oldest boy, James, was standing next to his father, a mischievous grin on his face. He had brown eyes and auburn hair, almost as if Harry's black and his wife's red had combined in color.

Harry looked the same just as he had a year and a half ago, but he had a happier look on his face. In Harry's arms was Albus, the middle boy. Albus was Harry in miniature, with bright green eyes and jet-black hair, it reminded Dudley of times when they were younger. This thought did not bring much comfort to Dudley. On the whole, it made him feel worse, for the treatment that Harry had received at a very young age wasn't even comparable to the life that the toddler in Harry's arms was now living. Albus had a family who loved him and took care of him. In the photo, Albus was wearing a shy smile on his face, revealing baby teeth. He would look at the camera, and turn away in shyness, burying his face in his father's shoulder.

Ginny, Harry's wife was a beautiful red head who had a smile on her face that matched her husbands'. She was holding a yellow bundle of blankets, and tucked away inside was a newborn baby, Lily. She was awake and alert, and she had small wisps of red hair atop her head, and grayish eyes that looked that they might be brown soon. Ginny had a hold of Lily's small hand and making Lily wave at the camera.

Dudley knew he must find Harry. He couldn't live his life like this anymore. His guilt would torment him his entire life until he was able to make up all the damage that had been done so many years ago.

I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review. No flames, but constructive criticism is appreciated, as well as any other questions/comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm sorry that this took a few days longer to get put up like I said it would. I had a busy week, and also, I've decided that this story is a flop. I think I attempted this chapter about 20 ways, and none of them seemed right. So my sister gave me this version, thinking it would be funny. I'm an awful comedy writer, and this chapter ended up very cheesy and unreal. Very unreal. But the point of this story was to build until the end, the last chapter, so stick with it. I know I've made a bad first impression on this site, with me not keeping my promises and putting up my worst stories first, but I promise to get better. My next story, a one-shot entitled _Memories_ is one of my favorites, so stick around for that one.

Disclaimer: Again, it's not mine, it belongs to the marvelous JKR

* * *

Dudley woke up the next morning, and remembered the previous day, and the task that he had set to do. His determination, however, had dwindled down during the night, as if his semi-conscience mind had thought about it all night, and had made Dudley awake with a heavy heart. He hadn't been able to find Harry, nor any sign of his world or his people a year ago, so why should he be able to now?

Dudley sighed and pulled himself out of bed, took a quick shower, and was just about to pull on his work clothes when he remembered: today was his day off of work. He had also promised he would visit his parents today. Dudley sighed yet again. He didn't enjoy his visits to his parents. His father was still very biased against magic. Even after living with wizards for a year, he had no appreciation for anyone or anything that has to do with magic. He just wanted to live a _normal_ life in peace. On the other hand, Dudley had thought the magic was fascinating and not at all like he imagined. His father had also not liked how Dudley had gotten a "soft spot" for Harry. Needless to say, Harry's name wasn't mentioned much under the roof of the Dursley's.

Dudley wondered whether or not he should really go to his parents and endure his father, or try and find Harry's whereabouts. He decided on the latter and picked up his phone when he suddenly put it back down. Who was he kidding? There was no way that he would ever be able to find him. It wasn't like it was a big deal. He was sure that Harry didn't miss him and really wouldn't care what he did. He picked up the phone, and dialed slowly, still debating on what to do. He heard his mother's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mum, it's Dudley."

"Dudders? When are you coming over?"

Dudley shuddered. His mother still used his silly, childish pet names, and he hated it.

"Mum, I'm…. I'm not coming over today."

"What? Why?"

Dudley hesitated. He could probably tell his mother and she wouldn't care, but what he was worried about is if she passed it on to his father.

"I have a lot of stuff that needs to get done."

"That's what you said last time when you spent the day with Jen."

"Mum, I'm an adult. I don't want to feel like I have to visit you every day of your life. Besides, I love Jen and if I want to marry her one day and I want us to be ready. But that's not what I'm going to do today, I promise," Dudley said, wishing that she would let him be.

Dudley heard his mother sigh exasperatedly.

"Well, whatever you say."

"Thanks Mum."

* * *

What had he got himself into? Dudley was walking the streets of London, debating what to do. He had already visited the park, and had walked past the telephone booth numerous times. What was he thinking? There was no way he was going to find him. Maybe he would walk go down that street one more time just to make sure, flag a taxi, and head home. Maybe he would go to his parents after all, but a day spent with Jen indeed seemed like a prominent choice.

He turned the corner and braced himself for the disappointment. But there were someone standing there. Two people. It wasn't anybody he knew, it wasn't Harry's family, but he could tell that they were…Harry's type. They wore those funny clothes that he had seen before.

His heart pounding in his chest, he approached them warily, hoping that this would work.

"Excuse me…"

They stopped their conversation at once at looked up at the man towering over them. When neither of them said anything, Dudley continued.

"Do you…. Are you…. Do you know anyone by the name of…. Harry by any chance?"

Dudley felt embarrassed by his comment. He kept switching what he wanted to say mid sentence, and it still didn't come out right.

"Harry Potter, I mean?" Dudley added.

The squat, old man looked at him as though he were mad, and said to him in a gruff voice.

"Who do you think you're kidding? Who doesn't know Harry Potter? He's only the hero of the entire world." He shook his head in disbelief. The other man looked at the old man and talked to him in a whisper.

"Max, I think that this man is a Muggle, look at his clothes. I told you we shouldn't be using the visitor's entrance, we're attracting too much attention…"

"Oh yeah? Well you know I'm not allowed to Apparate at the moment, and that Floo business makes me sick."

"You could have at least put on some Muggle clothing."

"Oh sure, because I carry some around with me everywhere I go," he said sarcastically.

"Fine. Let's just get out of here before we attract any more strange looks."

"Excuse me," said Dudley, and the two men stopped their bickering at once and looked up again at the man towering over them.

"I just wanted to know where I could find him."

"Sorry about that. My name is Jerry. So did you say you were looking for Harry Potter? How'd a Muggle like you come across that name?"

"Well, he's my cousin. I haven't seen him in a while, in years. I just wanted to speak to him."

"Well, you've come to right place. Just walk in here and dial – "

"Hold on there, I don't think that we should be tellin' him this – "

"He's Harry Potter's cousin, he already knows a lot about our world, why would he spill the beans right now?"

"Well, because… he could…." Max seemed lost for words. "We don't even know if Muggles can go in there, we've never tried."

"Then it's time we found out, isn't it?

"Fine. But if anyone ever finds out, remember that I had nothing to do with. You're taking the blame, you hear me?"

Max turned on his heels and walked away.

"I'm sorry, you must try to ignore him. He got his Apparition License taken away because Magical Reversal Squad thinks that he has Splinched himself too many times, so they took his license away until he takes the test again. It's for his own safety, but he doesn't see it. And he doesn't like using the Floo Network because he's got a weak stomach…."

Dudley had no idea was he was talking about.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, what am I saying? You probably had no idea what I was talking about. Anyway, back to what I was saying before, all you have to do is walk inside this booth here, dial the numbers 62442, for the word MAGIC, you know, and other people can help you from there."

" Right. Are you sure? Will it still work even though I am not…one of you?"

"I'm not sure. It should though, if Squibs can, you can."

"Right, thanks."

Dudley walked into the old booth and looked around at the musty glass panels and the out of order phone. This would be a good place to hide somewhere secret.

He picked up the phone, and dialed 62442 as was told. Instead of a voice coming from the receiver, however, a female voice seemed to fill the entire space of the booth.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Er…. I'm Dudley Dursley, and I'm visiting…a friend."

"Thank you. Visitor, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand at the security desk located at the far end of the Atrium."

Dudley felt a lurch as the booth began to move. This sent Dudley into a panic. Present his wand? Now he was in for it. He didn't have one. What would happen? Would he be arrested by the magical government or simply be taken out? Would he have his memory erased? All he knew was that it was too late.

Like an elevator, the telephone booth descended into the ground. Dudley gawked at the scenery that was unfolding below him. Hundreds of witches and wizards were below him, all dressed in the same funny clothing. People were appearing out of nowhere and others were walking through fires of emerald flame. A huge golden fountain stood in the middle of the long hall.

Dudley felt the booth touch down, but he didn't move. He didn't think this was a good idea at all. Why had he listened to that loopy man? But the booth didn't move, and he didn't think it would until he got out. He hesitantly stepped out onto the tiled floor. The booth then rose up again, and out of sight.

Dudley looked around, feeling extremely awkward. Somehow, he had been transported into the heart of the magical world. He felt embarrassed and scared being here so much that he regretted his decision he had made this morning. He was sure that he would feel at least somewhat calm and content at his parent's house, at least compared to what he was feeling now. But it was too late. He would have to skip the step of going through security and find a way to get out of here.

He began to walk, hoping that he could be led somewhere. He wasn't attracting very many looks, like he thought he would. He noticed, however, that he wasn't the only one dressed, well, _normal_, like he was.

As he began to worryabout what he was going to do, he noticed several other elevators lining the walls. He looked at the floor directory and wondered where to go. He racked his brain as he tried to remember what Harry was in charge of as he scanned the list. Auror Department, on the second floor. Yes, that was it. What in the world an Auror was he had no idea, but he knew that was what Harry was. He started toward the golden lifts, when he heard someone shout at him.

"Hey, you!"

Dudley turned around and saw the man at the security desk eyeballing him.

"Yeah, you. You're a visitor and you need to go through a search before I can let you go anywhere."

Now he'd done it. With no idea what was coming, he walked slowly toward the security desk, more frightened than he'd ever been in his life.

"I need to know your name and see your wand," the security man said harshly, as though he suspected him of something sneaky as he had tried to pass through unnoticed.

Dudley stood there, not moving. The best chance he had was to tell them what he was really here for and maybe they could help him. Or getting him out of here wasn't a bad idea either. In a shaky voice, he said,

"I'm here to see someone. It's important. Could you possibly – "

"Name, please."

"Uh…Dudley Dursley."

The guard eyed him at his hesitation, but continued.

"Wand."

"I – I don't have one."

"Interesting. Lost? Stolen? Snapped in half by a member of the Law Enforcement?"

"No. I… I've never had one before. I'm a – "

Dudley stopped himself. Does he dare to tell them?

" – a Muggle."

"Sir, I think you'd better come with me."

The huffy security guard jumped off of his chair behind his desk and beckoned towards Dudley, and he followed.

He was led into a small room through a door behind the desk. The room contained only a few chairs and a small table with some paperwork on it. The room had an uncomfortable, claustrophobic feel, and he also had a feeling that he was in trouble.

The door clicked behind him, and more security guards flanked either side. He hesitantly sat down in one of the hard chairs. The security guard sat opposite him on the other side of the table and said,

"So… do you think it's funny, this game you're playing, do you?"

Dudley felt his temper rise. For being a wizard, this man was not very enjoyable to be around, but this remark made Dudley's temper flare.

"What game? It's not a game, I'm telling you the truth! I'm here to see – "

"Really? Then how do you come to know of our world, and how to get inside here?"

"I told you. I'm here to see my cousin, Harry – "

"Potter? Surely you couldn't think up a more original idea than that? Out of a whole foray of wizards to choose from, you chose the one that everyone in this world knows. Maybe if you'd chosen someone less conspicuous your story might have been a little more convincing."

Dudley rolled his eyes. Was it really so hard to believe? Well, he was sure it sounded off-the-wall, but why couldn't they at least see if it was true?

Dudley saw the man pull out a fresh piece of paper from a drawer in the table, quill and ink, and began to write a note. He couldn't see what he was writing, but it couldn't be anything good. Once he was done, the note floated up, folded itself into an airplane, and sped through the quickly opened door before it shut again.

"Well, we'll see what happens when Harry Potter deals with you. He is the one you wanted to see, is he not? I daresay you'll regret your choice before long," the guard said with a sneer. "What it is you Muggles call them? Pur-lease, or something like that?"

Police. So that is what Aurors were. He should have known, if Harry had defeated that man that was wreaking havoc across the world, it made sense that he would become a sort of police….

Dudley heard the door open behind him. Dudley turned around, and saw his cousin for the first time in ten years. He was still tall, but not as scrawny like he was as a teenager. He seemed to have a more solid build, a healthy look that showed that he was being taken care of. The door closed with a snap and Harry walked around him to the security guard, giving Dudley an unreadable glance.

Dudley was surprised that Harry had not recognized him in the slightest. Yes, it had been ten years, and yes he had lost a lot of weight, but he thought that he might have been at least somewhat the same.

"What seems to be the problem, Kirkham?" said Harry.

"This man here claims to know you, and he also claimed to be a Muggle. He also said that he had no wand. I suspect that he might be an old Death Eater in disguise…."

"It's suspicious, but it seems more like a prank. If he were a Death Eater I'm sure that he would have done something by now."

"Yes, of course, Mr. Potter."

"What did he say his name was again?"

Dudley didn't think he could stand this anymore. He wasn't a criminal, and why couldn't Harry just look at him?

"He claimed to be called Dudley Dursley."

* * *

Ooh, a cliffie! Not that you probably care, because this chapter was awful, but hopefully you will stay around for the end. As always, please review with questions, comments, and constructive criticism, but no flames, those don't help anybody. I respond to all reviewers.

It might be a few weeks before the next chapter is up. I'm am flying out to NYC on Wednesday and won't be back for a week. I'll try and write as much of it as I can while I'm gone, but I'll be busy there, too. A big thanks to all of my reviewers, and thank you if you have stuck to the story thus far. The last chapter is much, much better, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_I'm so incredibly sorry for the incredibly long update. I'm sorry if I gave the impression that this was abandoned. Once the second chapter went up, life came at me all at once, and I literally no time to do anything. _

_My life during the last month and a half consisted of: Two week-long trips back east, an illness that almost put me in the hospital, end-of-term finals, a school play, winterguard competitions every weekend, a computer virus wiping my hard drive nearly blank, and when after all of that was finally over, and this chapter was finally finished, my internet went out, making it impossible to get this up. But now I'm back, the play is over, the virus both in my and the computer is gone, winterguard is over, and internet is repaired. Whoo-hoo!_

_Sorry, a little more rambling. In case you're confused, yes, this is the last chapter. I think a lot of you expected it to be more, but this is it. And in case you're wondering, I did not shorten it just so I could get it done. It has always been three chapters. Thank you for whoever has stuck with me during all of this, and I hope you enjoy._

* * *

There was a pause in which no one moved nor spoke.

"What was his name?"

"Dudley Dursley, but as I said, I don't think that's the truth."

And at long last, after Dudley's frustration had reached breaking point, he saw Harry turn slowly around.

Dudley's eyes met brilliant green, and finally, a small smile pulled on the corners of Harry's mouth.

"Dudley?"

Still Dudley neither moved nor spoke. He might've felt guilty about the past, but that didn't help him for feeling slightly ill towards the wizarding world at the moment. Two strange wizards had thrown him into the heart of the magical government, in which was he not only downright terrified in, but he had also been treated unfairly, and on top of that, his cousin hadn't even recognized him. Dudley's thoughts must have shown, however, because Harry's smile grew wider.

"Long time, no see. What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

Hesitantly, Dudley said, "I'm not quite sure. Two of – _your_ people let me in, and next thing I know, I'm being arrested."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Who let you in?"

"This guy named… Jerry, I think."

Dudley saw the guard behind Harry give a sigh of understanding exasperation.

"Jerry Cresswell. I should have known. He's an overenthusiastic Muggle-lover, quite like Arthur Weasley, though I must say that he's not nearly as smart. So I'm guessing that you really are Mr. Potter's cousin."

Again, Dudley nodded frustratedly.

"Kirkham, would you mind if I took him up to my office, so I can talk to him in private?" Harry asked, turning from Dudley to the feisty security guard.

"Oh, yes, of course, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you."

Harry walked around the desk and indicated for Dudley to follow. Gratefully, Dudley stood up and followed him to the door.

They were, once again, in the hustle and bustle of the magical government, with people still coming and going from nowhere. They walked toward the golden lifts that Dudley had seen earlier, and stood waiting for one to open up. They managed to squeeze themselves inside of a lift full of foreign wizards and a few goblins that were discussing goblin rights. Harry spotted Dudley's perplexed face and laughed.

"Goblins," said Harry in a whisper. "For centuries they've wanted the right to carry wands, and there has been recent rumors that it might actually happen."

Dudley still didn't say anything. The events of the last half hour were enough to keep his head spinning and for him to keep silence. Again, his thoughts must have shown, because all

Harry did was chuckle.

There was silence as they waited on the lift. They finally got off when the lift dinged at level two, just as Dudley had read on the floor guide earlier. They walked through a number of hallways before they reached a set of double doors, reading "Auror Department."

They pulled the doors open, and what Dudley saw was a large room with a number of cubicle-like offices, not much different than you would see in a Muggle office.

Still not speaking, they started to wind their way through the large room of offices.

Harry stopped at a particular office and poked his head again. Dudley heard Harry say,

"Ron? Can you tell my secretary to make sure that no one disturbs me for the next hour? I've got some things to do."

"Sure, but weren't Ginny and the kids going to drop by today? They haven't done that in a while and I know they were looking forward to it."

Harry bit his lip.

"Oh yeah… well when they get here, send them in, but no one else, okay?"

"Right."

"Thanks, Ron."

They continued walking on. Dudley knew he recognized the name Ron, but he couldn't

"Ron…?"

"Weasley. You remember him, don't you?"

Dudley nodded. He remembered the Weasley's, and also remembered that Harry was married to one, and didn't want to make any remarks. He may have changed, but some feelings still remained. He still hadn't forgotten that toffee….

They reached an old, oak door that had a contrasting, shiny and new plaque reading _Harry Potter_ and underneath that_ Head of Auror Department_.

Dudley saw Harry pull out what he knew to be his wand and after tapping it on the doorknob, he opened the door, and invited Dudley in after him. The door closed with a click and Harry sat down behind his desk, moving large amounts of papers out of the way.

After Dudley took a seat across from Harry, feeling slightly uncomfortable, unwelcome, and out-of-place. He watched Harry move more and more papers to the side of desk and into filing cabinets. Dudley took a moment to look at the framed photographs that took up a good portion of space. He saw pictures of a red-headed woman, an auburn haired toddler, a red-haired newborn and the black haired boy that so much reminded him of Harry in their childhood. But there were a few pictures he didn't recognize, all of them containing another boy, who looked to be around ten or eleven, and he had startlingly blue hair, and this took Dudley aback.

"Harry?" Dudley said hesitantly.

Harry looked up from his paperwork.

"Who is that?" he asked, pointing to the picture.

He saw Harry give a wide grin.

"That's my godson, Teddy. He's like a real son to me."

"Er…what happened to his hair?"

Harry laughed and said, "Oh that. He always wears it that color, unless he's out in public with Muggles, then he wears it brown." Seeing the perplexed look on Dudley's face, Harry laughed again and said, "I forget how much you don't know. He's a Metamorphmagus, meaning that he can change his appearance at will."

Harry settled down in his chair across from Dudley. There were a few moments of awkward silence where no one said anything. Then Harry finally spoke up.

"I still can't believe that you're here, Dudley."

"Yeah, neither can I," said Dudley uncertainly.

Again, more silence. Then Harry looked up, straight into Dudley's eyes with an air of mingled curiosity, wonder, and bewilderment.

"Why?"

Dudley sighed and braced himself to answer the question he knew he was going to be asked eventually.

"I'm not sure. I've just been thinking a lot lately and after I got that letter from you, and – maybe that's the question I should be asking you."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"I mean – " Dudley paused for a moment, and then he finally let out all of his steam he'd been holding in for a long time.

" – I mean why do you seem to care so much about what is going on in my life? Why is it that you can be so happy after what you've been through? And why is it that you can treat me with so much respect and kindness after what I did to you for all of those years?" Dudley let out, breathing heavy.

Harry looked at him hard. He seemed to be looking for the right words to say, but eventually he decided to just be honest.

"Dudley, understand that I used to not be like that. I used to be angry all the time. I was angry at my parents for leaving me alone in this world. I was angry at everyone who thought I was a liar. I was angry at why I was given the task I had to do, and why couldn't someone else have done it? And lastly I was angry at… I was angry that I had to live with who I had to live with and why I couldn't have grown up somewhere where I would have been loved?

"To this day, I still have problems with anger. But many years ago, I learned a lesson that made it better, that lightened the load. And it was that I learned how to forgive."

What Harry had said was ringing in Dudley's ears.

"But how? How are you able to do that? To this day, I still feel that I want to relive my childhood. What I did when I was younger was wrong, and it wasn't for a while that I realized it. Maybe what I'm asking for _is_ your forgiveness, but it seems that you have already done so."

"Maybe the person you should be forgiving is yourself."

Dudley nodded. There more silence. He listened to the hustle and bustle outside, and almost thought he heard a young child's voice. Then he wondered something else.

"Did you even forgive the person who killed your parents, and friends?"

"It was hard, and it took a long time to do so, but yes I did, and once I did, it felt like the burden I was carrying was lifted off of me, and I didn't have to worry about it."

There was a pause. Then Dudley said, "I wish I could be as forgiving as you. I don't think I even understand what forgiveness is."

"It's a complicated thing. In my mind it's the second most powerful force in the world, next to love. And, like love, it can also be used dangerously, and foolishly.

"I think that if we could have more forgiveness in this world, there would be more happiness. Friendships and relationships of all kinds could never fall. People wouldn't need to divorce. We all make mistakes, and sometimes love can be destroyed simply because we can't forgive those mistakes.

"Sometimes the wrong things we do aren't mistakes, but we forgive anyway. Voldemort didn't care about what wrongs he did. But we forgive him. He's never known love, and we can pity that. The only way we can move on from the past is forgiving him, and others."

Dudley nodded yet again.

"It's funny how when we were little I though nothing of you or what you did, and now I can really look up to you. And I hope I can forgive and forget what's past."

Harry smiled and said, "You will."

A sudden knocking on the door interrupted their thoughts. Harry excused himself to open the door.

"Uncle Harry!" said a young Teddy Lupine, who came bounding into the room, blue hair and all. But before Harry could respond he felt a thump at his legs as a four year old James came running into him, yelling, "Daddy! Up, daddy, up!"

Dudley turned and watched the happy scene. Harry had that radiant smile on his face that he had seen only when he was around his family.

_How?_ Dudley thought. _How is it that he can be so happy, after so much he's been through?_ But immediately, he heard Harry's voice in his head, saying, "If there was more forgiveness in this world, there would be more happiness." _Maybe I should try it…_ Dudley thought.

"Daddy, guess what? Mommy said that she's taking us to that Muggle park again!" James squealed with delight.

"Can you come, Harry, please?" Teddy said, his heart-shaped face putting on an eager, excited look that looked so much like Tonks.

"I'm sorry, Harry, they talked me into it," Ginny said, but she herself couldn't help smiling.

"No, it's fine, love. I could use a trip to the park."

"Pawk! Pawk!" Albus said over and over.

"And it'll be Lily's first time!" said James, indicating the sleeping, red-haired newborn in the carrier on Ginny's arm.

"I don't think she'll be going on any slides yet, Jamesie," said Harry

"Is she too little?"

"Yes, James."

"Can we please go now?" asked an impatient Teddy.

Harry looked over at Dudley, and raised his eyebrows.

"You go ahead, I'm fine," Dudley said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Harry smiled, put down James, and Dudley watched as the six of them went off in happy stride.

Dudley still sat in the chair in front of the desk for a few moments' time before finally leaving with a smile.

* * *

_Ten years later_

"Dad, we are seriously not going there _again_," protested Albus. "They don't even talk to us, and if they do, all they talk about is boring Muggle stuff."

"Don't complain, Al, just get in the car," said Ginny who was forcing Lily out the door. Even Lily, his kindhearted Lily was protestant to come.

Harry found it curious, however, that James had not yet said anything, and had happily and willingly gotten into they car. Usually he was the most opinionated and loud-mouthed about the matter, but he was sitting in the back seat of the borrowed car with a mischievous grin.

Harry and Ginny managed to get all three of them in the car, listening to Lily's grumblings that at least she was going to Hogwarts next month and that she wouldn't have to go on these visits during the school year anymore.

Yes, Harry would like it if his children enjoyed these trips a little more, but on the whole, he didn't blame them. Dudley and Jen were good people, as were their few children, but it seemed that their grandfather Dursley had rubbed off on them ever so slightly.

Shortly into the car ride, James' silence became more pronounced. But Harry and Ginny had had enough experience to know what was behind it. Harry and Ginny grinned at each other.

Ten minutes later, they pulled into a modest neighborhood, and shortly afterward, pulled into the driveway of a modest home. They got out of the car and Ginny forced an unwilling Albus and Lily to come with her. James, however, seemed almost eager to reach the front door.

"Just a minute, James," Harry called to him. James turned around in his steps.

"What?"

"Come here."

Harry watched a confused James come walking back to him. When James faced him, Harry smiled and said.

"Hand them over, James."

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I don't have anything!"

"That's what you said last time. Now shall you give them to me or shall I find them for you?" Harry said, holding back a smile.

James rolled his eyes, giving Harry a defeated look. He started pulling out of his pockets handfuls of trick sweets from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harry took them and tossed them into a nearby garbage bin.

"I'm going to have a word with George on how you keep getting a hold of these."

James walked with disappointed footsteps back up to the door where Ginny was waiting. Harry followed, and greeted Ginny with a kiss on the porch. Ginny smiled and said, "You would have done the same thing and you know it."

"So? Your point is…?" Harry said, laughing as he gave her another kiss. "Now let's go have some fun, shall we?"

* * *

**A/N: **_Again, thank you to those who have stuck with me to the end. I should be putting up more stories frequently now that my life is back in order now that summer is nearly here._

_I know Harry sounds a little OOC in this at some parts, almost like Dumbledore (here I am being pessimistic again... I really need to work on that), but overall I'm happy with it. Please leave a review, it helps my writing improve so much. This story has been alerted and favorited many times more that it has been reviewed, so if you alerted my story, please review as well, even if it's just a few words. It means a lot to writers. Thanks again._

Here are my notes to anonymous reviewers:

sarahpotter: Yeah, I know, I really shouldn't do that, but if you were able to talk to my family and friends, they would all tell you that I tend to do that a lot. Anyway, I hope you are satisfied with the ending.

KlingonGal: Thank you, I'm very glad that you enjoyed it.


End file.
